


I'm Still Running Back To You

by senioritastyles



Series: Lynn's Fics [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Kissing, M/M, Muke - Freeform, SWEET BOYS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: Luke strolls over lazily, dropping down into a squat before letting himself topple into Michael’s chest and stealing a flurry of kisses from the older boy’s cheeks and nose. Michael’s laugh is short but happy before he leans down and pressing his lips to Luke’s, kissing his boy properly and digging his fingers into the soft material of the younger boy’s hoodie. Luke hums in slight disappointment when Michael pulls away, settling more into the embrace and sighing in content.Or: Muke go on a date.





	I'm Still Running Back To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [social_reject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/gifts).



> (title is from Outer Space/Carry On by 5 Seconds Of Summer)

Luke wakes up to angrily grey skies and rain pattering loudly against the windows in the bedroom, the lack of sunlight making him frown. His eyes are droopy as he rolls over, met with a cold and half empty bed that makes his frown deepen. He sits up and stretches his arms up, humming in content when the sleep-ache in his back dissipates and swinging his feet around. Luke hisses when the cold laminate floor touches his bare feet, immediately stumbling over to his dresser to grab a pair of socks and a hoodie he’d tossed aside last night. He slides it all on and switches his shorts for sweatpants, throwing the hood up over his messy curls and thumping down the stairs to search for his boyfriend. He finds Michael by the sliding glass door in the back, Petunia laid sideways next to him on the floor, both seemingly just watching the rain smack against the cement of their patio. Without any house lights on the entire room is bathed in a grey-wash, reminding Luke of an old movie black and white movie Ashton used to watch all the time in London. 

“Hey.” Luke calls softly, his voice rough from sleep as he leans on the wall across the room, smiling when Michael turns around looking equally as disheveled and cold and tired. 

“Hey baby.” Michael mutters, scratching the spot behind Petunia’s ears gently and smiling back at Luke. 

Luke strolls over lazily, dropping down into a squat before letting himself topple into Michael’s chest and stealing a flurry of kisses from the older boy’s cheeks and nose. Michael’s laugh is short but happy before he leans down and pressing his lips to Luke’s, kissing his boy properly and digging his fingers into the soft material of the younger boy’s hoodie. Luke hums in slight disappointment when Michael pulls away, settling more into the embrace and sighing in content.

Michael rubs Luke’s shoulder absentmindedly, resting his cheek on the younger boy’s head. “Well I guess we aren’t having a picnic date in the park today.” He chuckles, his smile a little bittersweet because weekly park dates have become a tradition of theirs ever since they stumbled on the perfect spot last year. 

Luke makes a generally unhappy sound and Michael can practically feel the pouty look on his boyfriend’s face. “Why did it have to rain today?” Luke whines, huffing dramatically and leaning more of his bodyweight on Michael.

“I don’t know baby boy.” Michael offers and it’s the best he’s got for now. “Maybe we can do it tomorrow instead.”

But Luke is already shaking his head before Michael even finishes his suggestion. “We can’t. I have to be at the studio with Ashton all day to record and you’re supposed to go to that sports thing with Calum.”

Now it’s Michael’s turn to whine, having entirely forgotten that he’d let Calum sweet talk him into going to some athletic nonsense with the promise of food and beer. “Dammit.” He groans, holding Luke a little closer.

And really, it is disappointing to have date day ruined by the weather because they’ve been working ridiculously hard on the third album, constant writing and recording and re-writing leaving them in a cycle of exhausted and drained. Then there was the stint of international shows for a few weeks which had been absolutely incredible and unlike anything Michael could’ve imagined for the band. But now all they want is some time to be together and be in love but it seems all the universe wants to do is prevent it and he’s frustrated that Luke is disappointed and that they can’t go and have a cute date together.

“Hey….” Luke starts, sitting up just enough to be able to see Michael’s face.

“What?”

“What if we did it anyway?” 

Michael furrows his brows at Luke’s vague suggestion. “Did what, babe?”

Luke rolls his eyes as if the answer should be obvious, sitting fully up and turning to face Michael properly. “Went on our date in the park.”

“Luke,” Michael blinks rapidly, trying to catch up to the logic that’s putting a smile on his boyfriend’s face, “it’s a complete downpour outside. How are we supposed to have a picnic in the park if everything gets soaked?”

Luke shrugs. “There are trees to cover us, we could bring jackets and umbrellas. Please Mikey? I miss you.”

Michael sighs at that because he knows what Luke means, not necessarily a physical “miss you” but a mental one, an emotional one. “I don’t know Luke. Normally I’m all for the spontaneity but this seems…..irresponsible.”

“Well,” Luke’s grin is sparkling with mischief, “maybe we should be irresponsible.”

Michael can’t help but smile just a little at how excited Luke looks, biting his lower lip in thought when the truth is they both know what Michael’s going to say already. “Alright, let’s go then.”

Luke pops up happily, startling Petunia up too and giving her a kiss on the head in apology. “Come on, let’s get dressed.”

Michael sighs and let’s Luke drag him off the floor and up the stairs, throwing on jeans and a windbreaker jacket that’s much more suited for getting wet than his cotton sweatshirt, zipping it up all the way before shoving his feet into his boots. Luke dresses himself similarly, grabbing two umbrellas from the closet and pulling Michael back downstairs.

“I’ll grab the food, you get in the car.” Michael says, kissing Luke quickly and swatting at his ass when he turns to walk away.

Luke squeaks and glares but there’s no venom in it as he heads outside with the car keys, jogging through the rain and sliding into the passenger’s seat to wait for Michael. The older boy comes out two minutes later carrying the bag they always bring filled with the food they’d made the night before and an a ridiculous amount of towels that Luke guesses are for them to sit on because Michael would never put their usual blanket on the wet muddy ground and ruin it. Luke turns the radio volume low and holds Michael’s hand over the center console when the older boy backs out of the driveway, letting the familiar blur of damp city streets pass by and fade into the deep green of the park they always come to. It’s never a crowded place, even on a sunny day, the location a little farther out of the city than most people venture on a work day and that’s why the two of them love it.

They hop out of the car and into the rain, just barely falling lighter than it had been, and they gather their stuff and take off at a fast and giggling run towards the trees near the stream where they like to sit. Michael is the first to make it to under the cover of the trees but the leaves aren’t doing much, just slowing down the droplets really but he spreads out the layers of towels he’d grabbed and sits down, throwing his hood off so he can see Luke better. The younger boy isn’t far behind, sitting down as close to Michael as he can physically be and pushing his jacket hood away too, setting the food between them.

“We should probably eat now before the sandwiches get wet.” Luke suggests, reaching into the bag and pulling out Michael’s peanut butter and jelly sandwich and then his own ham and cheese.

Michael nods and takes the sandwich from Luke, undoing the plastic wrap around it and taking a bite. Luke hands him a bottle of water next, along with Michael’s favorite cookies in a little ziplock bag. The older boy smiles and puts the bag of cookies in his jacket pocket until he finishes the sandwich, feeling his hair get soaked and only slightly regretting taking his hood off. The beads of water are running down his face as he eats and he can see Luke is in the same position, the dark blonde turning brown and it brings out the blue in his eyes even more than usual. 

“I can feel you staring at me.” Luke mutters around a mouthful of ham, looking up into Michael’s eyes in question.

Michael shrugs. “You’re just really pretty.”

Luke nearly chokes on his sandwich when he laughs, shaking his head as he takes a sip of water. “Thanks. You’re prettier though.”

Michael rolls his eyes and throws the wad of plastic wrap at Luke’s face, hitting him square in the nose and sending the both of them into a fit of giggles. They finish their food like that, quietly messing with each other and sharing soft kisses that are too wet with their faces covered in rain. After they clean up the trash and shove it back in the bag, Luke sits himself in Michael’s lap and pushes him to lean more into the tree behind him, burying his face in the older boy’s neck and placing a kiss there.

“I’m really glad you made us do this.” Michael decides, shifting Luke around until they’re back to chest watching the rain fall into the stream and create tiny splashes. “Even if I am soaking wet and kinda freezing.” He adds, chuckling as Luke tilts his head back and kisses Michael’s jaw.

“Hold me tighter and we’ll get warmer faster.” Luke suggests, biting his lips and wiggling his brows.

Michael resists the urge to roll his eyes again, instead taking Luke’s advice and squeezing the boy tighter to him, nuzzling his nose into the younger boy’s cheek affectionately. A few moments of easy silence, the rain a comforting sound that puts a feeling of relaxation around them and makes Michael want to sit here forever with Luke in his arms. 

“I love you, Luke.” Michael mumbles, keeping his voice low like his feelings are a precious secret only meant for the younger boy’s ears.

Luke feels the truth of those words in every part of his body, almost wanting to shiver with the intensity of Michael’s admission even though he’s heard him say those words a thousand times. “I love you too, Mikey.”

**Author's Note:**

> SHE'S BACK FOR THE THIRD DAY IN A ROW?! WHHHAATTTTT?!?!?!?! Yes I am here yet again with another post, Muke this time because I've missed them and they are my babies forever. This time I'm posting for Lynn because she's been having a rough few days and I asked her if there was something she wanted me to write to cheer her up and she said something sweet and Muke so here it is and I hope it doesn't suck! <3
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> insta: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
